


I Was Trying to Surprise You

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup comes home early and decides to surprise his girlfriend. However, he forgot about the consequences that occur when one sneaks up on Astrid Hofferson.





	I Was Trying to Surprise You

There she was. Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. His girlfriend. 

Even after a year of being officially together, Hiccup still couldn’t believe him and Astrid were actually…well…a couple. Becoming boyfriend and girlfriend didn’t hurt their friendship at all either, it actually just made it stronger than it was before. The kisses, hugs, and sweet little romantic moments between the two were just added bonuses. The two always made an awesome team, whether they were on the backs of their dragons or not. 

However, being that close to Astrid meant that Hiccup missed the girl more than he used to when he would go away for a few days with his dad or his dragon. That’s why when Hiccup returned and saw Astrid giving Stormfly a bath, he wanted to run up to her and pull her into a giant hug. But the boy decided he would just surprise her with his early return instead. 

He told Toothless to be quiet as Hiccup walked up to the girl and her dragon as slowly and quietly as his prosthetic would let him. The boy was so lovestruck that he didn’t even think about the consequences that occurred when one was to sneak up on Astrid Hofferson. The closer he got, the better he could hear her humming a song he had heard before but couldn’t pinpoint the exact words or title. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. 

The girl was so preoccupied with her current task that she didn’t even realize Hiccup was there until his hands touched her waist and his lips were making their way to her cheek. Sadly, his lips never made contact with Astrid’s cheek because her elbow landed right into the middle of Hiccup’s face. 

“OUCH!” Hiccup yelled as he put his hands up to his now throbbing nose. 

“Oh my gods! Hiccup!” Astrid turned around quickly, not expecting him to be the one to suffer her painful blow. She threw her arms out to help the boy who looked as if he was about to fall on the ground. 

“You hit me!” He said through his hands. 

“You know better than to sneak up on me.” Astrid said matter-of-fact. “Are you alright? How’s the nose?” He pulled his hands away and two trails of blood were making their way down the boy’s face. 

“I would say sorry but that’s what you get for sneaking up on me.” She crossed her arms.

He touched his bloody nose and winced, “I was trying to surprise you. But I should have known better after that surprise party disaster a few years ago.” 

Astrid chuckled at the memory, “Come on, let me help you. A bloody face isn’t the best look for you.” 

As the two made their way to Hiccup’s house, with both dragons following, the villagers had their own comments after seeing the boy’s bloody nose. 

“Boy, you should know by now to never make a Hofferson angry.” 

“Wonder what he did this time?”

When they walked into the hut, Astrid went and grabbed a bucket of warm water and a rag and began to wipe away all traces of blood. The water was a bright red after she finished. 

Hiccup had a dry rag pressed to his nose and his head leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, to keep even more blood from making its way down his face. 

“At least tell me you were surprised to see me.” Hiccup said after a moment. 

“What are you doing back two days early for?” Astrid asked, curious, as she sat down and scooted her chair next to Hiccup’s. 

“Eh, you know…couldn’t find any new land.” Hiccup lied. 

“Uh huh.”

There was a moment of silence before Hiccup told the truth, “I missed you.”

Astrid was not expecting this, “What?” 

Hiccup lowered his head, his rag still pressed against his swollen nose, to look her in the eyes, “I missed you.” He repeated. 

She raised her hand to his face and lowered his bloody rag down to his lap so that she could lean in and press her soft lips against his. Astrid’s hands ended up twisted in Hiccup’s hair and the hand not holding onto his rag was on the girl’s waist, pulling her closer. Each time their noses would touch, Hiccup would try not to wince, but after a few minutes the kiss became more heated and he couldn’t hide the pain anymore. Astrid felt him wince and pulled away, both trying to catch their breath. 

“I missed you too, babe.” Astrid whispered and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Hiccup smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, his free hand still tight on her waist. They sat like that for a few moments until Hiccup saw more blood drip down in front of him. 

“Damn.” The moment ruined, Hiccup placed the rag back against his nose. Astrid chuckled but took his free hand from her waist and held it tightly in hers. They sat there discussing Hiccup’s recent trip until the bleeding stopped completely. 


End file.
